Vagabond
by bowtiesandkaty
Summary: Kurt is pregnant, and for the second time in his life he doesn't know what to do. When his bump starts to show, he can't hide it anymore – but, at least, he tries.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, guys! This is my first time writing in English, so I'm a__pologizing in advance and__ hoping you don't hate me for my bad spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm from Brazil and I'm trying to improve my English, some people said I should watch movies but I don't really like that. So as Writer (okay, not a real Writer), I'll try to do as much as I can here. Hope you enjoy the reading and you can call me Chloe Veneza._

* * *

**_Vagabond_**

He didn't know when it happened or where it happened, but he surely knew who it happened with. Kurt tried everything he could to actually believe he wasn't pregnant, he asked Rachel if the real deal wasn't a big case of fatness or if he wasn't already fattish six months ago – she said something about _"baby"_, but he hasn't had reasons to listen to that because he wasn't pregnant, right? Yes, he had because he was pregnant.

Kurt lived his big city dream four years ago when he came to New York, he established in a small apartment with Rachel and Blaine; there were days he thought he would die during the heat of summer, but the winter always came cold and warmth. Rachel has been his closest friend since then, Mercedes moved on with her life and time separated them – or so she said. Blaine started to see some guy named Joseph Lockwood right after they moved in, three months of dating and he cheated Joseph with Kurt, for five weeks Kurt couldn't even look at himself in the mirror – that was when Blaine decided he should move out and turn into a badboy wannabe.

Two years of chaotic days, Rachel and Kurt had the money to finally move to a nice apartment at Brooklyn, that day they drank wine while listening to Frank Sinatra. Rachel made tips at some bars on weekends while studying at NYADA and trying to get some attention from Broadway, Kurt still worked at VOGUE and had dropped college permanently. But in the end of the day, they were happier than ever, until a new character entered Kurt's notebook.

Exactly on a 7th July, Sebastian Smythe decided his wealthy life wasn't quite enough.

* * *

Nowadays, Kurt still listens to Frank Sinatra, but sadly can't drink wine anymore. Rachel is still trying to get into Broadway and Kurt is a pregnant Fashion Designer at VOGUE. His baby's father lives next to his apartment, but hopefully Sebastian doesn't know that yet – thanks to Kurt.

One year after he met Sebastian, on a 7th July, Kurt lay in his bed thinking of his swelling belly stopping him from seeing his legs. He had quit his job for two months already and Rachel was helping him with house cleaning, lucky him for having a good amount of money in the bank, if not he would have to ask for financial aid and the only person he knows who can keep up with his credit card is Sebastian Smythe – and there was no way in hell he would do that, he'd work for straight nine months without shopping or buying coffee.

The truth is: Kurt Hummel is crazy about Sebastian Smythe, he loves him blindly but carefully. Sebastian isn't the dreamy boy Kurt always thought he would end up with; he's a wild man with little care. Still, he's Kurt's lover, enemy and now his baby's father. The love between them started to grow slowly; Sebastian tried everything he could to bother Kurt, he even got a job at VOGUE as a photographer, and every time Kurt was in the same room as him, he'd take pictures of Kurt and make snarky comments about his chin or baby blue eyes.

The months passed, and soon they couldn't take it any longer. Rachel got up at 4 a.m. for the third time that night hearing groans and muffled screams, later that morning at 7 a.m. she got up again with angry screams from Kurt e cheeky hums from Sebastian. The following four months she didn't woke up well at night and it was even worse in the morning, she knew how it would end up, but had to keep quiet and let them find it out together. The next week she finally got a real job, it wasn't at Broadway but at least it'd help her move out and let Kurt live his life, and so she did. They cried quietly while she packed her clothes, Kurt tried to convince her to stay but he knew better, she left with an_ 'I love you'_ and a _'Good luck'_ – with what he wasn't aware.

Five months of hooking up showed Sebastian what he truly feels for Kurt. In a cloudy night of June, Sebastian Smythe whispered in Kurt's ear 'I love you, princess', Kurt just turned in his arms and started to cry on his shoulder, Sebastian hugged him like he was holding his own life but was torn when Kurt kept silent. In his mind, Kurt cried 'I love you so much it hurts'.

_The only problem?_ Sebastian couldn't read minds, and Kurt knew that.

On 6th July, Sebastian sat at his door and tried to convince Kurt to open the door for him, he hasn't seen Kurt for two months, since his belly got really big and was obvious why he quit his job and couldn't open the door for anyone who possibly would tell Sebastian the truth. Kurt cried quietly watching Sebastian's shadow move with his body while he got up and got hold of his door lock and tried to open it himself, after some fail attempts he said with a hoarse voice, the moment he talked Kurt knew the strong Smythe was crying.

"I know you're there, Kurt. And I'll be here every fucking day until you open this door or answer my calls." Kurt heard Sebastian's hand collide with the door's wood, internally he was afraid of what would come next, so he just closed his eyes and waited "I won't give up on you, Kurt. I won't give up on us."

* * *

**Perhaps reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Then he said 'I won't give up on us' and he sounded so hurt, Rachel!" Kurt says with his mouth full of chocolate, one hand holding his round belly and the other trying invalidly to clean the tears streaming his face. Since Rachel entered the front door, she tried her best to stop her friend from crying, but it was of no use.

"Kurt, you know what I think. But I'm gonna repeat it, maybe if I do you see some light, right?!" Kurt had her speech decorated, but wouldn't stop her because everything he needed now was her annoying reasoning, that was why he always called her. "I think you should talk to him, stop this madness. You're not doing fine and for what I've seen, Sebastian isn't as well. Kurt, stop being so insecure about him! I think you should get over Blaine or get over Blaine's cheating." Rachel said in breath of air.

"I don't need to get over Blaine" – Kurt needed Sebastian, but needed him only for himself – "Blaine has nothing to do with me and Bas, my problem now is finding a way to hide my pregnancy from Sebastian and I need your help."

Rachel almost declared game over, she loved Kurt like she hadn't loved any friend before, but he was stubborn and that was Rachel Berry talking! She kept silent watching Kurt eat his chocolate with a hunger she hadn't realized he had, how could someone hide a six months pregnancy? That wasn't even possible! She seriously thought Kurt was the crazy one between them, and his pregnancy only proved it. She did the only thing she thought was right.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. That's why I won't help you with this craziness."

_"What?_" Kurt tried to yell whilst he got up from bed for the first time that day. Rachel knew Kurt wanted to look threatening; instead he looked like an angry bitchy momma, or was it the same? "You're that heartless, Rachel Berry? So heartless you can't help your best friend?"

For a minute Rachel gaped at him, she did everything to stop her laugh from coming, but was so red her heart started beating hard against her chest and her breathing fastened. She let out a loud laughter. "Drama queen!" She abruptly stopped laughing, her face changed to a worried aspect. "I'm not going to leave you alone in this, Kurt. But how am I supposed to cooperate here? Maybe if I get him to go to some strip cl–"

"You may stop right there!"

"I don't understand you!" – Rachel let a harsh breath free itself from her lungs – "You keep saying you don't want him to look for you any longer, but when I try to do some good you yell at me?" Kurt had a guilty look on his face, Rachel wanted nothing more than to erase it but she couldn't, Kurt had to hear every bit of her outflow. So she kept talking.

"You're unhappy, pregnant, in love and sexually flustered." At the simple mention of something related to sex, Kurt's cheeks turned rapidly red as his eyes widened. "Your baby's father doesn't know he's about to be a daddy. Tell me, Kurt… Do you think it is right?" – She asked but didn't give time for answers – "Sebastian truly seems to love you, can't you see that? You're being a bitch to him."

"_Bitch_?"

"Yes." Rachel had the guts to tell him the truth; after all she was just tired of all the drama.

"You're the one being a bitch here." Kurt reasoned.

"I'm being your friend for the first time since this shit started!" They started to discuss about the small things of their friendship, Rachel's snoring while asleep and Kurt's mood in his months of pregnancy. Their argument was so loud that when they heard a knocking on Kurt's front door, they weren't even surprised. "I'll answer the door." Rachel stated angrily.

When Rachel exited, Kurt marched right behind her. Soon enough she reached the front door and opened it unceremoniously, Kurt almost fell back in his hurry to find something to hide behind. There stand Sebastian Smythe in all of his glor– with his hormones out of his control, Kurt nearly cried when he saw Sebastian's state. His clothes rumpled, his hair all messed and he had dark bags under his eyes. He almost forgot he was hiding behind the sofa and ran to Sebastian's arms, because he knew he looked the same.

Sebastian waited patiently at the door; his vague eyes measured the room in front of him, when he saw Kurt standing there something came out of his soul, something he couldn't describe, relief maybe. After all the time he had spent alone searching for Kurt, what he wanted most in that moment was pull Kurt into his embrace and never let him go again, but as he stepped inside the apartment to run for Kurt, Rachel quickly blocked his vision with her face.

"Oh, Bas!" She put her arms around his neck and hugged him hard, he returned with a squeeze on her waist, but his eyes burned deep looking at his love, preventing Kurt from running. "I miss you, boy! How is it going?" Rachel Berry could be an actress, but if there was something she was terribly in real life was lying, she started to blink rapidly and her heart was swelling in her chest.

"Fine" – Sebastian couldn't bring himself to ask if she was okay, he wanted to know if Kurt was doing fine, not Rachel Berry – "Rachel, I have to talk to Kurt… Can we talk later?" He tried his best to be polite, but sincerely his patience wasn't something he was proud of.

"Kurt?" Rachel thought of saying he was sleeping, but when she turned around there was Kurt, looking astonished at Sebastian whilst trying to hide his belly. "He's sick, Bas. I think you should come for a visit another time; you would be in real danger next to him right now. You should get going, don't you think?" She said trying to keep Sebastian away from Kurt with a big smile bonded to her face.

"Let go, Rachel!" Sebastian said lowly, getting his hands off of her hold. Kurt's silence scared him. He needed to know what was going on, why Kurt was almost kneeling on the floor. "Kurt, talk to me."

Kurt kept looking at them like Rachel was Whitney Houston and Sebastian was Lady Gaga, he didn't look with admiration, no, it was a strong crave to find some way of escape. "Bas, go away…" He whispered quietly, his eyes were staring at his beautiful sofa.

When he was a little boy, Sebastian's father told him to 'get out' of his office because he was working. He understood. When he was sixteen, his grandma died and at her funeral his older brother said 'Seb, go away'. He understood. But when he turned twenty and his roommate said "Go away" because there was a girl with him, he punched his face so hard he got a black eye.

"I won't" When Kurt said 'Go away', the only feeling he had was passion.

"_Please_" Kurt knew if Sebastian stayed any longer, he'd do something stupid. At that moment, Rachel decided it was best if she shut her mouth.

Sebastian started to walk in Kurt's direction slowly, like he could hurt Kurt with a breath. Desperate, Kurt took hold of a cushion to place in front of him. That was when Sebastian saw something was wrong with his beloved, so he fastened his pace and reached Kurt in a few seconds. "What are you so afraid of telling me?"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, guys. Thanks for reading and participating! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hi, guys. So I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and all the attention you've been giving me. I really hope you're enjoying the story between Kurt and Sebastian, and I have a question for you: _**Do you prefer that Kurt has female or male anatomy?**_ Please, I need to know your opinion because I'm writing for you, guys. I created a blog today, if you want to send me your opinion there, here you go: bowtiesandkaty . tumblr_

* * *

"Bas, please... Just go..." Kurt said helplessly.

"I can't and I won't, Kurt. Talk to me!" Sebastian almost screamed. He felt exasperated, he couldn't remember the last time Kurt said anything to him. He felt dejected, he felt depressed. "Don't tell me you're with someone else." Realization finally hit him.

Kurt fought deeply to say '_No, Bas! I would never do that to you!'_, but that was the way to go, he had to find something to keep Sebastian away. And his love gave that to him on a silver platter. What would Sebastian's reaction be? _How can you be so selfish? _He subconsciously added. Sebastian may love him, but he wasn't faithful and Kurt made sure to be sure when he proved to Rachel some nights ago that Sebastian was no man to be trusted; Rachel listened quietly to the moans echoing Kurt's whole house while Kurt sunk his face on his pillow and tried hard not to cry, but Rachel saw through him… she saw the wreck Kurt was still trying to hide.

"I am." Kurt unconsciously looked down at his feet.

And there was the silence. The silence that screamed and yelled million words into his head.

He saw feet moving closer and automatically took one step back. "Don't." Kurt promptly threatened. "Don't act like you want to change me." He pressed the cushion harder to his belly; he felt his baby kicking inside him and looked right in Sebastian's eyes, idiotically worried that Sebastian could feel their child kick as well.

"You're kidding me, right? You must be kidding me." Sebastian's voice increased slowly. "How long has it been, Kurt? One month? Two perhaps–"

"Two."

"Two months!" Sebastian vented. "Two months! You cheated on me!" As he spoke he walked to the small table near the kitchen and poured a glass of whisky.

Kurt nearly lost his mind when he heard the word "cheated", he wondered how Sebastian could even suggest something so stupid. He wanted to throw every single thing in front of him at Sebastian, and he did.

_Of course he did_! _He was Kurt Fucking Hummel for Christ's sake!_

The first item was a beautiful vase, unluckily he missed the bastard. The second items were the vodka glasses he bought at Canada on a holiday months ago, one by one he missed his goal because the traitor wouldn't stay still. At this point Rachel, who for several minutes had stood quietly at the door, now was screaming like an ambulance. The third items were all of his cushions, including the one he was holding since Sebastian entered his apartment.

It was then that he found out exactly why Sebastian froze and he finally got to hit his target.

The only thing that could be heard was Kurt's heavy breathing, even Rachel stopped her tantrum and, again, stood quietly at the door – looking at Sebastian, probably waiting for his reaction. Kurt's eyes looked around the room, looked at Rachel, at the wall, then at Bas, then at the wall by his side – he knew he was being a coward, but he has been a coward for so long he just didn't care anymore. His left hand came up easily caressing his round bump, like his baby needed to be reassured he was going to be okay because daddy was there.

"You're…" Kurt heard the small voice in the big room. "…pregnant." Sebastian was looking fervently at his belly, like he couldn't believe in his own eyesight. That made Kurt's other hand grip tightly at the large pants he wore. "Kurt…" He took a deep breath before walking carefully closer to Kurt, who seemed quite shocked as well. "Why didn't you tell me?"

From a small distance, Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Why?" Kurt said sarcastically. "Because I didn't need to, the baby is mine, Sebastian. I'm gonna take care of it on my own, I don't need your big ego on every decision I make!" Kurt yelled at him, deep inside he knew he was lying. He needed Sebastian more than anything right now, but he knew he wouldn't stay for long. He would get fatter than he already is, he would be a bitch to Bas and, worst of all, he'd need Sebastian's touch and that was something Kurt was sure he wouldn't get because the spoiled boy would want a friendship… Kurt wasn't prepared for this. He couldn't even imagine Sebastian being with other men while he pretended to take care of him.

Sebastian looked wide-eyed at Kurt before he said: "I need a cigarette." Soon he poured two more glasses of whisky, Kurt thought he seriously was going to get drunk in front of his pregnant lover.

Kurt sighed and wished Rachel could help Sebastian, but he seemed much threating standing there drinking non-stop. So he waited until Sebastian got hold of himself. The guy looked tired and somewhat desperate. "At least you're not with someone else… right?"

Kurt heard the small suspicion there, he could almost feel it emanating from Sebastian. Did Sebastian think he cheated on him? But they weren't even dating! Worse! Did Sebastian think the baby wasn't his? Maybe if he did… – Sometimes he thought Rachel was some kind of supernatural being, because as he stopped talking and stared at nowhere, she looked at him with those big speculative eyes and narrowed them. _He felt cold run through him. _

"I–" Kurt looked quickly at Rachel, wanting something to say, wanting to know how to lie. "I don't know." his voice low while trying to catch his breath. Everything was so damn fragile. Sebastian came closer, his long cold fingers touched Kurt's arms, somehow warming him – he felt gooseflesh rise from the brief touch. His calloused fingertips ran up his arms and rested on his shoulder blades. Kurt had long closed his eyes.

They heard the door close quietly; Sebastian felt like he had a place to call home again, Kurt felt like he was finally someone's home.

"You're with me." They didn't know who the first to claim the phrase was, but when their lips touched for the first time in two months and their hands griped firmly in each other's clothes, they knew they couldn't live without one another.

* * *

**Reviews? Probably smut next chapter, but first of all I need you to answer the question above.**


End file.
